User blog:CreddieLuv4eva/Troubling thoughts about Seddie vs. Creddie (post-iLMM promo)
Okay, so someone's probably already written a blog like this. But I feel like I need to say it again, especially after what we've seen about iLMM, and considering the very different reactions to the promo. This is for Seddiers and Creddiers. Other shippers can read, but it's directed at supporters of the two main pairings. Seddiers, I understand that you may not like some of this. But I AM a Creddier and am probably biased, so try to be understanding. I already know a lot of you will disagree with me. I don't care, let the flaming begin. This is how I feel. So I just saw this convo on the Seddie page that really depresses me- 1. Isn't anybody else angry that the Creddie Shippers keep on bringing us down? Even after the iLost My Mind promo I'm still not convinced Seddie will be the endgame..'.thanks to the Creddiers'. Too many trolls nowadays. 2. I know, '''get over it Creddiers' and let there be Seddie! We deserve Seddie as much as they deserve Creddie.'' 3. Don't be angry and don't blame Creddiers. '''Creddie died and they're really mad'. Like we would be if Seddie would go that way. They're freaking annoying sometimes, but they will realize it's pretty immature soon.'' This is a good example of just one of many other such exchanges, made on both shipping pages. I do understand that they're just shipping pages, I'm not supposed to agree with that, and everyone has the right to their own opinion, and blah blah. I agree with that...mostly. But God guys, isn't there a line between opinion and bashing? Can't we all just stop behaving like we're sworn enemies (and always will be) and get along?? A lot of Seddiers (not all) act like we're all immature, annoying trolls, and some of us (not all) act like Seddiers are mean jerks who put us down at every opportunity. C'mon, we know that's not true. We know most of us, Seddie and Creddie shippers alike, are kind, considerate and respectful. But why do we act like we hate each other anyway?? I appreciate the kind words of those Seddiers on the Creddie page after the iLMM promo (which I can tell has put us Creddie lovers in shock as there has been little discussion of it, whereas the Seddie page is on hyper-buzz with activity), but the above comments made by less-understanding Seddiers (sorry) is kind of getting me down. And I thought all the Seddie/Creddie fighting had died down. But it's started all over again. Just because of that promo. Seddiers, I know you're VERY happy about the promo. The chances for Seddie look really good right now. Most of you probably think it's endgame now, just admit it. I've read the kind words some of you have said to us sad Creddiers, that we shouldn't give up, that there's still hope. And I appreciate them, really. But I also read a lot of discussions on the Seddie page about how Creddie's ship has sailed, or its grave has been buried, etc., and that it's over and you feel sorry for us. So what's that about? I'm thankful you guys are being supportive on our page, but...if you don't think it can, should or will happen, it just feels like more false hope. Like from Dan. As Sockstar said in his blog, I know I'm tired of Dan teasing us and giving us false hope, and telling us we should watch iCarly for comedy, and then in the very next episode, turning around and giving you guys the promo (I'm not saying you don't deserve Seddie as much we deserve our ship. But I'm going to be honest, and that hurts. A lot. Thanks, Dan.) and the prospect of Seddie dating. Does that seem fair? So please don't do what Dan's doing. I'm thankful for your kind words and support, but when you say one thing on the Creddie page (like saying "woohoo, yay guys, there's Creddie! Freddie wanted to beat up Steven for Carly!"), and then the opposite on the Seddie page (i.e. "Freddie was just being a good brother to Carly"), it doesn't seem that sincere. I know maybe you're trying to make us feel better, and as I already said, I appreciate that, but...maybe you just shouldn't. No offense, but honestly all the efforts to comfort us just make me feel more depressed about Creddie's chances :/ And Creddiers...gosh, I know we're all very sad, shocked and upset over this. Some may think this really is the end for Creddie.The prospect of having to watch Seddie become canon, and the promo confirming the now-fact that Creddie has little chance of happening (Carly's not even jealous-she's happy for them)-is very depressing. Kudos to you guys who are being so calm and fair about the whole thing-I wish we could all be like you. But to completely honest....I don't know about you other, sad Creddiers, but in my eyes, it doesn't look very good for our ship. I will always ship Creddie (to be honest, all of this has made me even more devoted to Creddie-even if there are only some of us and SO MANY more Seddiers...and where Seddie is looking really great, Creddie's chances do not look good), but I am also having to face reality and frankly, poor Creddie may never get its chance now. If Carly's not jealous, then...I really can't think of a feasible way for Dan to make it happen, without breaking Sam's heart or something. **SEDDIERS MAY NOT LIKE THIS PART** Honestly, you might even be feeling angry at the Seddiers. At least a lot of them aren't being too smug about it, or rubbing it in our faces. I respect them for that, and the fact that many are even reaching out to us and trying to make us feel better. I hope that the iOMG aftermath does not repeat itself, though-at least not yet. If you want my honest opinion, you may want to keep away from this wiki and other sites like twitter, facebook, and especially youtube, when Seddie hits the show. Because while there are a lot of nice Seddiers here, not all of them are, and when iLMM and others like it premeire, you have to assume they'll all be celebrating like now, times x10000000000000000000. (I'm not bashing the Seddiers-you guys do have a right to be happy. But I'm just stating the truth. This wiki will not be a fun place for Creddiers when Seddie starts dating, because there are some Seddiers who WILL be smug and rub it in our faces. That's just the way it is, and I'm making sure we're prepared for it) But to sum this up...can't we all just stop fighting, and be respectful, understanding and polite, and get along?? And stop bashing each other, even if you're REALLY happy and think we're being immature for being upset (or if you're feeling down about the promo, and unsure of Creddie, and of iCarly in general, and may be thinking of quitting the wiki). We're supposed to be friends! Let's not let a stupid promo make us forget that we're all iCarly lovers anyway. IMO, ever since iOMG, we've all gone overboard on the shipping aspect and have kind of forgotten what we loved about iCarly to begin with. I know Dan already said this in iSAFW (and honestly, I'm not sure I take him seriously, since he turned around and started promoting Seddie, and making Seddie-oriented episodes), but everything would be easier if we tried to be more understanding of each other. Seddiers-BE NICE. We know you're totally happy about your ship's chances. But please stop bashing us for being sad. You have the right to cheer, and we really do have the right to be sad. Within reason, of course. Creddiers-TRY TO UNDERSTAND. We would be celebrating too if the promo was for Creddie. And we have the right to be upset. But don't take it out on the Seddiers. Comments appreciated. 'Again, I'm sorry if anything in this offends you. But it's how I feel. I AM a Creddier, and so am probably sort of biased. ' Category:Blog posts